


A Toast With Joints

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Gen, General, References to Drugs, hopeful, the day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After that fateful Saturday afternoon, Brian Johnson thought that the following Monday would be great. Even after their heartfelt discussion about Shermer High School's social hierarchy and their truthful confessions, he still had hope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast With Joints

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first The Breakfast Club fic, so if I didn't get the character's right, please cut me some slack.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club or any of its characters.

After that fateful Saturday afternoon, Brian Johnson thought that the following Monday would be great. Even after their heartfelt discussion about Shermer High School's social hierarchy and their truthful confessions, he still had hope. Hope that "The Breakfast Club" will amount to something, be an example to others, be the pivotal example that breaks the status quo, and come together to be what he envisioned on the night of that fateful Saturday.

So, when he came in Monday morning and saw John Bender across the second floor hallway going into what the kids dubbed as 'The Smoke Screen' while Claire Standish was hanging out with the popular kids – yes, that also included Andrew Clark – by her lockers. Claire and Andrew seemed lost in their own world and Brian just smiled. Things might be going exactly how he'd envisioned it.

He noticed how Claire mindlessly rummaged through her locker to find some non-existing object that did zero to lessen her obviously frustrated mind of hers. Andy was staring off into the distance while his fingers did a nervous dance along the seam of his dark blue jeans as if he was contemplating a major life decision. When he followed his gaze to a shy-looking, dark-haired teenage girl, he immediately knew what was going on in the wrestler's mind. Allison Reynolds looked entirely different than the first time he had met her. She now dawned a light blue and green plaid sundress and a red bow as a headband. She looked as if she was a new person; she even had make-up on, exactly the way Claire had showed her. She looked around as she leaned closer into her locker, away from wandering eyes.

As he walked further down the hallway and closer to his destination, his friend, Henry, from the physics as well as the math club caught up to him.

"Hey, Brian!"

"Hey, Henry. What's up?" He replied half-heartedly.

"Err…. Oh! I got a new microscope from my dad yesterday! It's super cool, wanna try it out?"

Distracted because he reached his destination, he brushed him off and said, "You know, what? Maybe later Henry" and motioned to enter 'The Smoke Screen.' He felt a hand on his arm, stopping him from entering the room. "What are you doing Brian? Physics is that way, that's," he whispered the last part, 'The Smoke Screen.'" Henry said it like it was some kind of hell-on-earth where monsters roamed and dragons breathed acid.

"I know." Brian shrugged him off and walked into 'The Smoke Screen.' The room was filled with smoke – hence, the name. What seemed to be like a small abandoned classroom, but instead of desks and chairs, a coffee table, chairs, couches, and cabinets replaced its place. The blinds were drawn and four people, not including him and John, were lounged on the couches and chairs. Bongs, lighters, joints, cigarettes, ash trays, and tiny Ziploc bags filled with weed were littered the coffee table.

"Hey, John. Gimme some of that."

"Brian?! What are you doing here?" John stood up and walked over to the entrance where Brian was standing.

"What? I can't have a joint?" Brian reasoned.

"What are you doing here, nerd?"

"I just wanted a joint. Just because I'm a nerd doesn't mean I can't smoke."

"What are you really doing here, Brian?"

Brian took a sigh. "What happened?"

John guided him towards a corner and asked him, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, John. I know that we talked about this, but I thought it might be different. I thought 'The Breakfast Club' was something real."

"Look, I know we were friends on Saturday, but this is the real world. Don't let a day of happiness cloud your judgment on life."

"For a criminal whose high twenty-four-seven, you're pretty philosophical."

"Shut the hell up. If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." He jabbed a finger at Brian's chest.

Brian stiffened and replied, "Ye-yeah, sure. No one needs to know."

"Good." John broke away from their conversation and started walking back to his former seat on the couch as Brian turned to leave the room. As he motioned to open the door, the door slammed right into his nose. He didn't feel any blood, but he knew he was gonna have a nasty bruise tomorrow morning.

"Ooh, sorry." He heard a voice say.

"S'okay." Brian replied as he held his nose and tilted it back for good measure.

"Brian?" A familiar female voice drew him back to reality.

"Claire? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I-I just, you know, had this thing…" He rubbed his nose and changed the subject. Turning to Andrew, he playfully told him, "You know need to learn to open doors more slowly. That hurt like hell."

Andrew just shrugged in response.

"Hey, Allison. How's it going?"

"Same old, same old."

Brian nodded.

"What are you guys doing here? Really? First Brian and now you guys? What can a guy do to get some peace around here?" John turned around as he exhaled some smoke.

"Hi." Claire breathed.

John just handed them a Ziploc bag full of joints. "Help yourself."

"To 'The Breakfast Club'." Andrew lifted up his lit joint with his index finger and thumb and so did the rest of them."

Brian smiled and lifted up his own joint towards Andrew's. Everyone else, including Brian choired, "To 'The Breakfast Club'."

Things might just be turning up to live up to his expectations, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. :)


End file.
